A Little Slice of Heaven
by Gleekfanficsbykelsey
Summary: Fuinn story, Rated m (gets smuttier as chapters go on.. Chapter 3 starts the most smut!.) Tiny hint of puckle berry but not much.. I really loved the Finn Quinn relationship and it is of course in memory of Cory monteith.
1. Chapter 1: Detention

Finn moaned and tilted his head back. Quinn was so good with her mouth.  
"Yeah, baby, just like that."  
"Mmm Mr. Hudson!" Quinn looked up at him with her big green eyes.  
Disappointed, Finn wondered why she stopped.  
"Mr. Hudson." She kept repeating. Until finally, Finn muttered something and quickly woke up in his seat.  
"Mr. Hudson, are you enjoying yourself sleeping in my class? And would you care to share with the class what you were picturing? It must have been far more interesting than how a bill becomes a law."  
Finn looked around his government class to see that everyone was staring, laughing, and pointing towards Finn. When he looked again at a few girls sitting in the back row, he noticed they were looking down at his crotch and not at him. Embarrassed he did all he could to cover his bulging erection. The bell finally saved him.  
"Mr. Hudson, care to join me after class?"  
A few more chuckles were heard and then the students cleared out as Finn made his way to the teachers desk. Keeping his binder in front of his softening erection.  
"Look, Mr. Mert, I'm sorry I fell asleep in your class. I was up all night because I had football practice, and lots of homework..."  
Quickly, he was interrupted.  
"Hudson, you're a good kid I don't have time for excuses though and no one has a good enough one to sleep in my class. I think I'll be seeing you in detention."  
Finn tried to plead with him "please, mr mert I can't. If I miss any more practices the coach won't keep me on and he'll give my position as quarterback to someone more worthy. And don't you think I suffered enough? Look everyone was laughing at me and I'm sure they'll be talking about me for the next week so can't you just give me a break just this once please?"  
Mr. Mert finished filling out a detention paper and slid it to Finn. Finn rolled his eyes and took the paper as he made his way to his locker to get some homework assignments to work on.  
"Hey Finn." His body swiveled to the direction the voice came from.  
It was Rachel Berry. She was annoying. He couldn't seem to get rid of her too. He couldn't even believe he dated her at one point.  
"Hi." He replied and kept his head in his locker.  
"We have some great songs picked out for the glee club. I was hoping we could sing another duet together. You know, since we're the best!" She smiled.  
"Sorry, I have a detention to serve." He slammed his locker and kept walking.  
She frowned and quickly kept up speed with him as she walked beside him. "Why? For what? What'd you do?"  
"Rachel, I'm not trying to sound mean, but can you like leave me alone? It's kind of borderline stalker and super annoying. I mean we aren't even dating anymore. And I'm thinking about quitting glee club. I just don't have time for it."  
Rachel's eyes started to flood. "But we're a team Finn. I don't understand..." Finn just shrugged it off and went to the classroom to serve his detention. He would've felt like a complete jerk, but Rachel needed to know when no meant no. When Finn sat down he looked around to see what losers filled the detention he shared with. Quinn Fabray. Finn swallowed. She was not a loser. He was even shocked she had detention. She was chewing gum and her skirt was riding up. Finn was having these naughty fantasies with his beautiful ex girlfriend and just when he thought he got her out of his head her pretty little self showed up once again. Finn nervously looked around the rest of the classroom and saw that most of the guys were trying to get a good view up her skirt. It furiated him and he took a desk right behind her to block their views, giving them dirty glares before he turned to face Quinn's back.  
"Quinn psst..." He whispered.  
Quinn looked behind her to see her slow-witted ex boyfriend staring at her.  
"What?" She asked,rather rude.  
"Quinn, those guys are staring up your skirt..." He whispered back.  
"So... Maybe I like it." She whispered.  
"You and I both know that's not true fabray. I know you're not a whore or slut like brittney and santana. Come on respect yourself a little please?"  
She just pulled her skirt down and rolled her eyes.  
"Thanks. You'll thank me later." He went to his frustrating government assignment.  
Once detention got out quinn walked beside Finn.  
"So what'd you get detention for?"  
"Coach Sylvester. Apparently you get detention for chewing gum or whatever. God I feel so hideous."  
"Why?" Finn asked stupidly.  
"I'm on my period so I'm being an even bigger bitch and I just think I look disgusting."  
"I don't think you look disgusting."  
"Thanks finn but you're just being nice."  
"I'm not. You're beautiful."  
"Finn.. " she blushed a little at the compliment. Anyone could tell her she was beautiful but it meant so much more from Finn Hudson.  
He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I missed you..." He whispered in her ear and slid his big rough hand up her soft thigh tracing little circles.  
She pulled him into a hug and tried to contain herself as she bit her lip to keep from moaning because he was teasing her so well.  
"I miss you too." She finally said and rubbed his back lovingly.  
After a few moments, Finn pulled away and released his hand from her thigh. "Lets be friends again." He blurted out.  
"What?" She asked confused and they felt like they were being watched. Quickly they turned to see someone that they wished hadn't seen them.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise!

"Well, well, well if it isn't the hottest couple getting back together again." It was Puck. But what shocked them even more was that Puck was carrying Rachel and her arms were around his neck tightly.  
"We're not getting back together. I just asked her if she wanted to be friends again. And hello uh what is going on here?" He motioned to Puck and Rachel. Quinn kind of felt a pit in her stomach when Finn practically said there was no hope of them getting back together.  
"Uhhh..." Puck suddenly changed his mind. "You saw nothing and I saw nothing got it?" The four of them nodded their heads in unison and Puck left with Rachel in his arms.  
"Aren't you jealous?" Quinn looked at Finn.  
"Of what?" He asked confused.  
"Rachel. Puck has her." She rolled her eyes.  
"Me and Rachel broke up. We're done. Honestly I don't even know why I even dated her."  
"And I'm sure you feel the same about me." She started to walk towards the exit.  
"No." He said. It was a short answer but she could feel and hear the pure honesty in his voice. She turned around.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Quinn... I think about you all the time. I can't help it. God you're always on my mind, in my fantasies, in my dreams, I really can't get enough of you."  
The sincerity in Finn's voice really touched Quinn. She grabbed Finn and kissed him and she slid her tongue into his mouth. His tongue wrestled with hers while he held onto her hips. She slipped her hands around his neck and continued to make out with him for a few minutes right there in the middle of the school. She finally pulled back.  
"I missed that." They Both said at the exact same time and laughed and then looked up at each other and smiled.  
"So what was that skirt thing about earlier?"  
They began to exit the school.  
"I just wanted to protect you. There are a lot of creeps here, quinn. And you deserve better."  
"Thank you."  
Finn just grinned at her. "I told you that you'd thank me later."  
Quinn rolled her eyes laughing. "You're right Hudson, but just this one time." She planted a soft kiss on his lips but then quickly frowned remembering something. "I have to go home."


	3. Chapter 3: Shower warning! SMUT!

Finn Hudson felt bad. Bad that he made Rachel cry. No, he did not have feelings for her anymore, and he was happy she found new love, or lust probably considering that it was puck. But anytime that Finn actually felt a little giddy or happy and knew that he did something to hurt someone brought him down entirely. So, there he stood, on the porch of Noah Puckerman doing lord knows what, going to apologize to Rachel.  
To Finn's surprise, Rachel did answer the door. "Hey, Rachel. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier today and wanted to straighten things out between us and I'm sorry for hurting you." It felt great to get that off Finn's chest.  
"Thank you Mr. Hudson. I appreciate and accept your well thought out and sincere apology. Thank you."  
"You're welcome." And without a care in the world of what she was up to, he left. It felt good to not have any beef with anyone. He did not want it to come back somehow and bite him in the ass. Once he got home, he texted Quinn.

Finn: hey love :) thinking of u  
quinn: Finn.. We're only friends.  
Finn: I know. I just was teasing. Sorry love.

Sadness filled Quinn's eyes on the other end of the wireless communication. Finn was teasing her and hurting her and playing with her. Two can play this game. She decided she would reel him in and once he got the bait, throw him back. That way he could see how she felt being used. After all she knew that getting into her pants was all that Finn Hudson was after.

Quinn: baby I'm so horny for you  
Finn: you are?  
Quinn: Yeah. I'm so wet thinking about you.

Okay so maybe it wasn't just teasing. That was all true. But she didn't want finn to know that or she would be right where she started looking like the loser again.

Finn: really?

She rolled her eyes at Finn's childish reply.

Quinn: mhmm... I've been thinking about our kiss all day.  
Finn: mm me too  
Quinn: just imagine what things my tongue can do ;)  
Finn: like what?  
Quinn: you'll see soon enough ;) night sweet dreams.

Finn's touched himself at the thought of Quinn Fabray and the things she could do with her naughty tongue.

The next day  
After football practice, Finn headed to the locker room showers. He had to stay overtime because he asked the coach a stupid question. It's not his fault. He really wanted to know how long practice would be today. Apparently, 30 minutes extra than everyone else considering the double laps and triple sit ups and push ups he had to do than everyone else.  
He grabbed some shampoo and began his regular shower routine, singing and washing his hair.  
"Finn!" He heard a feminine voice cry out.  
Shit! He thought to himself. He was naked and there was a woman in the girls locker room. Wait he knew that voice. And there stood QUINN FABRAY. Standing in her cheerleading outfit and raising one eyebrow.  
"Nice buns, Hudson."  
Embarrassed, he quickly faced her and put a hand over his penis, which didn't do much considering his size.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" He stuttered as shampoo began falling down his back and almost in his face. He quickly took his other hand and pushed the soap in the opposite direction.  
"I think you might need some help there. Do you have any idea of what I had in mind? Knowing you'd be here all alone in the shower."  
"Oh... I can think of a few..." Was all Finn managed to get out of his mouth because she then began stripping down in front of him.  
Finn gulped and she began to slide the zipper down from her skirt and then peel off her tight spandex. No panties underneath. Finn felt his groin area growing. In one quick motion she slipped off the top and unhooked her bra and tossed it aside as she hugged him, naked from behind.  
"Guess." She whispered in his ear seductively.  
He had to have her right then and there. He picked her up and threw her arms up as he pushed her against the shower wall and made out with her.  
His hands went crazy feeling all over her naked, lovely, thin but slightly curvy and womanly body, he was just like a little boy at a new toy store and he had to touch everything he saw. His rough hands grazed her delicate and soft porcelain skin as he reached her pink nipples pointed outwards and he ran a hand down her smooth and flat stomach and then slipped a finger over her pussy. It was soft and shaven. It was beautiful. Every inch of her was beautiful. He broke off the kissing to suck on her neck.  
"Mmm Finn... Please"  
"Please what?" He said huskily in sort of a growl of being so engulfed in the heat of the moment.  
"Fuck me." Their eyes met. Her large green pools and his chocolate browns and they instantly felt an amazing feeling inside of them. Finn obliged her demand and started smacking her clit with his shaft and rubbing it up and down.  
"Tell me how badly you want me."  
"Mmmm Finn I want you so bad baby!"  
"More." Was all he said kissing up and down her neck.  
"Baby I need you so bad! I need you more than anything!" And those words were so true deep in her heart she completely forgot that it was just a stunt she was going to pull on him that she was just so caught up in the moment of them loving eachother physically that she forgot all about her devious plan to get back at Hudson.  
He groaned as he shoved his rock hard penis into her and began sliding her up and down while fucking her. She rocked her hips with him, moaning his name. After a few short, but amazing minutes, she cried out his name in ecstasy and she hit her peak and shortly after he did the same for her. He stayed deep in her. She hit a double orgasm as he stayed inside of her and cried out something she knew she'd regret later.  
"I love you." She blurted out and before he could respond she kissed him.  
They pulled apart.  
Shocked, Finn stood there for a moment taking in what she just said.  
Quinn instantly regretted that she may have said it too soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Finn was speechless.  
Quinn's eyes flooded. She made a mistake. A huge mistake. She let her feelings get in the way when she was only just trying to use him for payback but it backfired because he got what he wanted and he ended up using her.  
"Thanks for using me." She burst out in tears and ran off. She grabbed a clean towel and her cheer uniform and struggled to get it on, shaking and crying as she tried to zip it up.  
"Quinn wait!" He ran after her. "I'm not using you."  
She finally got the uniform back on and squeezed out her soaking ponytail.  
"Quinn... Please talk to me. I'm not using you." He grabbed her wrist and she jerked away from him and pulled back.  
"Get away from me!"  
"Lucy Quinn Fabray." He pulled her hard by her waist and into his lap. He was much bigger and stronger than the petite blonde and he would never hurt her, but holding her from getting away was one thing he could use as an advantage over her.  
"We aren't even dating. I do have feelings for you. And if I said I didn't love you, hell I'd be lying." He whispered into her ear.  
No response. Just Quinn pushing on his big arms that had locked in a tight grip around her waist. Her pushing on top of them somehow thought it would annoy him enough to set her free. He continued on. "Are you even listening to me? Baby, I'm not using you." He repeated. He kissed her.  
She finally responded by kissing him back.  
"I'm sorry." She said. "For thinking you were using me... I was actually going to use you for using me but I feel too close to you I just can't." Her eyes started to flood up again.  
He laughed at her silly little plan but stopped when he saw it made her tear up more.  
"How about this?" He whispered again. "You and me? No more games? Real. But private. No one should know about our business." He had finally loosened his tight grip but kept one hand firm on her thigh and the other he reached up to push a fallen strand of her hair behind her ear.  
"That would make me the most happy woman in the entire world." She grabbed Finn's face and kissed him.  
"Now lets get out of here. It's like 8:30!" Finn gasped as he looked up at the clock.  
"Finn," she giggled as she got off of him and he looked confused. "You may want to cover up or something first."  
He looked down at his raging hard on. That didn't take long to pop back up after she was around.


	5. 5 Naughty (warning highly strong smut!)

The next day, Quinn was all that Finn could think of. He couldn't even focus on the lame English book he had to read for homework. He looked up a few times in hope of the blonde beauty coming towards him. And she did. He tried to look busy in his locker and tried not to stare straight at her because she undeniably turned him on.  
"Hi." Quinn said.  
Instantly, Finn had remembered what he told her. "Quinn...," he pulled her aside "I don't want to make a big scene out of us you know? People will start talking and they deserve to no nothing about our relationship. It's just me and you. Not me, you and everyone else."  
"Finn Hudson, are you trying to hide me?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
"No. It's just none of their business. And we're almost out of highschool anyways so when things cool off with everyone off our backs we can actually be a couple."  
Quinn knew this was the best she was going to get with Finn. They had to stay friends and secret lovers until the time was right. Quinn just nodded her head. Graduation was just a few months, she could handle it.  
That same following week, Quinn and Finn had set up a study date. Finn smirked he heard the doorbell ring, he was expecting Quinn. And he knew that was unlikely for much studying to actually get done between the two of them. After all they hadn't had sex an entire week and it was driving Finn crazy. The pressure for Quinn to relieve him of his sexual frustration sent a warm feeling to his balls and spread quickly to the tip of his cock like a fire. Finn answered the door and Quinn stood in a tight white lacy lingerie outfit. Finn's jaw dropped. She stepped inside. "Um Quinn... ," before he could say anything she grabbed him by his shirt and leaned in to give him a passionate kiss, locking their lips and tilting their heads as she slightly opened her mouth and without much thought, finn slipped his tongue in and slid a hand up her thigh, and began to rub her silky smooth skin as she pushed him up against a wall. After a couple minutes of kissing against the wall and Finn rubbing Quinn's legs, he picked her up and put her on the couch where he started to rip off her outfit, while sucking on her shoulders, down her chest and then starting a trail of kisses all over her breasts and sucking her nipples. Quinn moaned as his warm mouth and tongues swirled around her tits and loved on them. Once he got a few more moans from Quinn who was much enjoying the pleasure, he kissed down her stomach a little harder and he spread her legs open. Quinn peeled off Finn's shirt, so she could see his sexy body which turned her on even more.

"You're so wet." He slipped a finger in her and then took it out to soak her clit in the juices.

"Mmm... Finn you're driving me crazy!" She grabbed his hand to hold it as he bent his head down and started to eat her out, probing his tongue in shoving it in and out of her pussy and French kissing her clit as well.

"Oh godddd fuck!" Quinn yelled out. No one could put it down on her quite like Finn did. He stopped and stuck his tongue out teasing her.

"Guess we should get to that studying he said as he grabbed a pencil.  
That drove Quinn over the edge. She jumped on top of him and started to stroke his pants.

"No." She said looking him in the eye and taking his pants off.  
"What do you mean no, Fabray?" Finn asked looking confused.  
"Call me Quinn." She cooed as she stroked the lump that his blue plaid boxers covered.  
"Mmm Quinn what about studying?" he tilted his head back dropping the pencil.  
"Study this." She slid off his boxers and started licking and stroking his shaft.  
"Oh fuck." He said as he watched the blonde's head bob up and down and pushed on her head.  
She took him almost all the way down her throat.  
"OHHH Quinn! Fuck!" His mouth open he couldn't take it he was going to burst if she kept it up.  
And she stopped.  
Finn looked really sad. "Baby! What? Finish me please"  
"Two can play that game" Quinn was even soaked than before and she was extremely turned on from sucking Finn's dick.  
"How about we do something that pleasures both of us?"  
"Like what?" She said biting her lip to contain herself from pouncing him from being so horny. His hard on stood straight up and as he layed on the couch he pulled her onto his dick. "Like fucking." He kissed her neck.  
Quinn got on top and started to kiss his neck as she grinded her pussy against his leg.  
"Babe. I'm gonna fuck you so hard!" He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him and started to slide his dick in but didn't go slow, at all. This time he shoved it in as hard as he could and began pounding her. She moaned and dug her nails into his back screaming out his name.  
"Fuck me Finn oh nice and hard just like that fuck that little tight pussy mmmm fuck yessss!"  
He kept up her requests as she moaned for him. She bounced up and down as he kept thrusting into her vagina, slipping in and out stretching it perfectly, and she rocked her hips up against his getting a feel for his rhythm and finally matching it. "Ohhhh Finn!" She finally cried out as she orgasmed and tightened even more around his thick cock as she came. He thrusted into her 3 more times before shouting "fuck!" And releasing, pouring his steaming hot juices into her, he pulled out his cum drained out of her pussy.  
"Mmm that was good." She said pulling him into a kiss.  
A key jiggled the front door.  
"Shit!" They both quickly gathered their clothes from the floor and  
"Go to my room I'll be right up." He whispered to her and she nodded following his directions.  
Finn slipped on his boxers and pants, and began to wipe off the cum on the couch and floor. He threw it away as his mom walked in the door.  
"Hi Finn. I brought you some cheeseburgers. Where's Quinn? And why is your shirt off?"  
"She left and uh I think I look good don't you?"  
"Yeah honey sure." She said not even paying attention to him as she flipped out her cell phone and placed the cheeseburgers on the counter.  
"I'll be back shortly." He said. No reply. He shrugged and ran upstairs.

"Hi sexy." Quinn was layed out naked on the bed.  
"Quinn... " he instantly felt himself grow in his pants.  
He moved over to where she was and kissed her.

"Baby.. How are you going to sneak me out?" She finally broke the kiss.  
"I guess you'll just have to spend the night with me." He smiled at her and they continued to make out on the bed.


	6. 6: True Love (no smut!) Sequel coming

School was finally over and graduation came and went. The cool spring air was replaced by a wave of strong heat radiating from the sun. It was a few weeks since the adventures Quinn and Finn had shared and new feeligs experienced with eachother took place and since then, they had just been exploring one another and enjoying eachother. Quinn thought to herself as she sat alone in her room. She thought of Finn and how no one had ever made her feel this way. She didn't know how connected she could feel with someone without saying one word. That's to her what love was. And she truly did love Finn, from the moment they spent their time together. She would cry herself to sleep some nights when Finn went away to visit relatives in Canada, thousands of miles away. She closed her eyes and wished he could sleep with her every single night of her life. Finn was lonely missing Quinn too, to say the very least. He too had undeniable feelings for her that he had never felt for anyone else before as well. She made his heart pound and body yearn for her to be near him. He loved her just as much as she loved him and their thoughts would always drift to one another even when they were by themselves and secluded from everyone else on the planet. Even when they laid in their beds at night and fell sound asleep, their minds always drifted to eachother and they filled eachothers dreams with love. When Finn had finally come back from his Canada trip, he smiled and ran to Miss Fabray, his lips ravishing hers and kissing all over her neck and chest after she gasped for air from their hot make out session. Without saying a word, they made love right there. And there it was. The thought that they could become one without speaking was such love that it would even make Quinn tear up from pure pleasure and joy.

"I didn't hurt you did you?" Finn always looked worried when he felt a wet drop on his back, or cheek as they cuddled. Or heard the sniffling of Quinn.

"No, Finn." She turned around to face him and kissed him multiple times and held his hand.

"I love you." He said.  
"I love you too." She replied and stroked his hand. "You are such a good man."

"Baby. You are such a beautiful woman. Both inside and out." He kissed her again.

When Finn and Quinn went their separate ways to different colleges, they decided they would stay friends and keep in touch. And they did keep in touch quite well.

But how could the love they had expressed for one another mean nothing because of their plans ruining their love? Does something like that just go away? Is there ever a chance for them to be happy together in the future?

Lonely, every night Quinn would cry again from the loneliness of not having someone to hold her, but she was a tough woman and didn't give in to temptations or to someone she had no feelings for. If she couldn't have Finn, she felt as if she would just have to be alone forever then, because she didn't want anyone else.


End file.
